herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Essen (Gotham)
Sarah Essen is a character in the series Gotham. She was the Captain of the Gotham City Police Department and one of James Gordon's most trusted allies. She later becomes commissioner after Gillian Loeb is forced to resign, but before she can work to help clean up Gotham she is murdered by Jerome Valeska. She is played by Zabryna Guevara in the first season and the beginning of the second season. Biography Captain of the GCPD Sarah Essen first appeared as the Captain of the GCPD. Although she appeared just as corrupt as many of the police officers, this was in order to protect her family as the mob boss Carmine Falcone was allied with the police department. She is also aware of James Gordon "killing" Oswald Cobblepot, and has to be assured by Bullock that Gordon is with the "program" and not going to cause trouble. After it is revealed Gordon didn't kill Cobblepot, Falcone sent his trusted enforcer Victor Zsasz to collect Gordon. Although the police backed down in the presence of Zsasz, Sarah showed her loyalty to him by refusing to back down and wanting to stand by Gordon's side. But Gordon assured her to go as he didn't want to put anyone else in danger, and she reluctantly left. Gordon managed to escape Zsasz, and was later spared by Falcone. When corrupt detective Arnold Flass murdered a witness to his drug operation inside the GCPD, Gordon decided to arrest him despite Flass having his own crew and believing he was untouchable. But Sarah stood by Gordon, and had Flass arrested and incarnated. Due to this action she had to watch out for her own back, and assured Gordon and Bullock to do the same. After a mob war breaks out between Falcone and Maroni, Sarah announces it to the police officers. The conflict is later dealt with after Falcone retires, Sal Maroni and Fish Mooney are killed and Oswald Cobblepot ends up becoming the most powerful crime boss in Gotham. Becoming Commissioner Sarah stands by Gordon when Commissioner Loeb decides to fire him for "attacking" a police officer (which was a small tap). Gordon later gets Cobblepot to help him get his job back, which leads to Cobblepot and Zsasz breaking into Loeb's home and threatening him to reinstate Gordon, but also quit as commissioner. Sarah is promoted to commissioner, and assures Gordon they will clean up things in Gotham. Death However the job as commissioner is short lived when a gang named the "Maniax" led by Jerome Valeska attack the GCPD. Sarah is tied up and threatened by Jerome, but she stands her ground, spits in his face and headbutts Jerome in the face. She ends up injured during the conflict, and later passes away. Trivia *In the comics, Sarah Essen is younger than James Gordon and is Caucasian with blonde hair. She becomes Gordon's second wife, until her murder at the hands of the Joker (which appears to be loosely adapted into Gotham as Jerome is based off the Joker himself). This is unlike this version where she is Hispanic, appears slightly older than Gordon and has no romantic involvement in him. Also the character dies before Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. *Like Harvey Bullock she is introduced as an apparent antagonist in the show to rival protagonist James Gordon and appears to be in on the corruption at the police precinct. However it transpires she along with Bullock are reluctant dirty cops, and it becomes clear Essen was only on Don Falcone's payrole to protect her family. She shows her first steps of redemption when she is prepared to stand by Gordon when Falcone sends Victor Zsasz after him. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:False Antagonist Category:Officials Category:Deceased Category:Supporters Category:Tragic Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Female